This invention relates generally to archery equipment and more particularly to archery bow sights.
The modern competitive archery bow bears little resemblance to the bows of the middle ages. Composite materials are now used instead of birch wood; extreme balance is established and maintained through adjustable counter balances instead of relying on the carving skills of the bow-maker; and, complex and adjustable sights providing for differing ranges are now used instead of sighting along the arrow.
Competitive archery has developed in an extraordinary way and most of this progress has occurred in the last fifty years. Perhaps the most dramatic development relating to archery has been the sighting mechanisms themselves.
These sighting mechanisms originally were crude mechanisms, not much more than markings made on tape along the bow itself; and now include sights which allow the archer to not only adjust for the range, but also to provide sighting pins which extend into the archer's natural line of sighting to create a comfortable shooting experience.
One such archery bow sight is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,373, issued on Jan. 15, 1991, to Forrest and entitled, “Archery Bow Sight”, incorporated hereinto by reference.
Within the Forrest patent, each sighting pin is removable and can be placed within any of a variety of pin holes, allowing the pins to be placed to meet the specific archer's requirements. The pins though are left exposed, allowing them to be bent during normal use. Once properly positioned, the pins are “locked” into the bow sight to keep them from being jarred or mis-aligned.
It is clear there is a need for improved archery sights.